1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a hand writing instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a hand writing instrument is known from German Patent 33 40 293. It is a disadvantage of this known writing device, that it is only after the complete removal of the cap from the back end of the writing instrument that a spring loaded gear mechanism insures that the stamp pad carrier is automatically folded out, while the stamp carrier itself must be unfolded at the back end of the shaft by hand or by gravity.